Weedeater
Weedeater are a sludge metal band from Wilmington, North Carolina. Formed in 1996, Weedeater have since released five full-length albums and have performed on multiple tours and festivals around the world. The band is known for their tongue-in-cheek humor, Dixie's raspy vocals and lyrics based in life experiences, humor and marijuana. History Early Years The band formed in 1996 and was initially planned to be a side-project of Dave "Dixie" Collins, the band's vocalist and bassist who was occupied with his primary project Buzzov*en. However sometime after forming Weedeater, Buzzov*en disbanded the same year so Collins decided to make the new band his primary project, recruiting members Dave "Shep" Shepherd on guitar and Keith "Keko" Kirkum on drums. The name originates from a time when Dixie's dog ate an entire bag of his weed along with the band's fond interests in edibles.Rice and Bread MagazineDixie Dave Collins from Weedeater talks about… surprise, eating weed, accessed February 1, 2016. The band's earliest known live performance was in 1996 with fellow North Carolina sludge band Sourvein.Sourvein FacebookAccessed 27 April 2017 The band released their debut album titled ... And Justice for Y'all in 2001 and released their second album Sixteen Tons in 2003, both albums where released via their first record label Berserker Records with sporadic tour dates following including appearances at festivals like Stoner Hands of Doom and Emissions from the Monolith. The Southern Lord Years Sometime after the release of "Sixteen Tons" the band left Berserker Records and joined Southern Lord Records, eventually releasing their third album God Luck and Good Speed in 2007, produced by Steve Albini. The album itself brought the band to a bigger audience, leading to tours with Black Cobra, Today Is The Day, Sunn O))), Down and Melvins to name a few. The band intended to record their fourth album at Electrical Audio in Chicago with producer Steve Albini in early January 2010. On January 9, Dave "Dixie" Collins accidentally shot himself in the foot whilst he was cleaning his favourite shotgun and was reported that he is to be bedridden for the next few weeks during his recovery. This ultimately lead to the band postponing their recording session with Steve Albini until after their tour in March and April. Dave Collins recalled the incident in an interview with The Quietus: Despite the setback caused by the accident the band announced that their next album will be titled Jason... The Dragon' and was set for a release later that year, they also announced that their March/April tour will now be called the "Nine Toe" tour after Collins lost one of his big toes.The band headlined again in September the same year after it was reported that Keko had torn his meniscus after returning from their previous headlining tour and also that Dave Shepherd had also broken his hand while supporting Black Cobra in Europe in July. As a nod to this their September tour in 2010 was jokingly called "3rd Time's a Charm".Blabbermouth "Jason... The Dragon" was finally released on March 15 2011 after all the setbacks caused by the bands injuries throughout 2010. Dave recalled the setbacks leading to the album in an interview with ... The band went on tour in the US to support the release of the album however had to cancel the last few shows due to Dave Shepherd breaking his hand which disallowed him to play guitar. Blabbermouth During a 2012 North American tour with Saint Vitus and Sourvein on October 6, Keith "Keko" Kirkum left the band, leaving the band with various drummers to fill in the remainder of the tour.The Obelisk Forum T-Boogie and Season of Mist In early 2013, Weedeater began a tour of the west coast early that year with Travis "T-Boogie" Owen announced as the live drummer for these dates. Eventually the band was forced to make a statement on Keko's departure with an announcement of a permanent drummer (Which ended up being T-Boogie.) in the near future: In November 2013 it was announced by record label Season of Mist had officially listed Weedeater as part of their roster. Along with the announcement of the band joining, re-issues of the band's first four albums on all formats would follow in the next two years alongside a new album. A split single with Pins of Light would follow in 2014 via Scion A/V, T-Boogie's first recording with the band. Eventually in 2015, the band's fifth album Goliathan was released, following by frequent if not relentless touring. Travis Owen stepped down from the drums in 2017 due to health issues and Carlos Denogean (Beard of Antlers, Salvación, ASG) has stepped in as the band's current live drummer. In 2018, Weedeater would do a special US tour performing God Luck and Good Speed in it's entirety, including special appearances at Roadburn Festival and DesertFest London. However tragedy would befall the band that August. Roughly a week after their appearance at Psycho Las Vegas, Carlos Denogean would pass away on 24 August 2018, aged 30.Wilmington Cares The band would announce his death on 25 August with no details on the cause but only to ask to grieve with his family and friends.Blabbermouth Weedeater would announce a December tour along with 2019 dates with Corrosion of Conformity and Crowbar, later announcing Ramzi Ateyeh (Buzzov*en, Sourvein) as the band's new drummer. Discography Studio Albums * ...And Justice For Y'All (2001, Berserker) * Sixteen Tons (2003, Berserker/Crucial Blast) * God Luck and Good Speed (2007, Southern Lord) * Jason... The Dragon (2011, Southern Lord) * Goliathan (2015, Season of Mist) Splits * Weedeater / Pins of Light (2014, Scion A/V) with Pins of Light Personnel Current Lineup * Dave Collins AKA "Dixie" - Bass, Vocals (1996-present) * Dave Shepherd AKA "Shep" - Guitar, Vocals (1996-present) * Ramzi Ateyeh - Drums (2018-Present) Former Members * Keith Kirkum AKA "KeKo" - Drums (1996-2012) * Travis Owen AKA "T-Boogie" - Drums (2013-2017) * Carlos Denogean - Drums (2017-2018) (Died 2018) Tours *2003 - 2003 Tour With EarthrideStonerrock.com Accessed March 5, 2016. *2004 - Fall 2004 Tour With Jumbo's WilcraneLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2005 - Stonebreakers & Hellraisers (With Corrosion of Conformity, Crowbar, Alabama Thunderpussy)BlabbermouthAccessed 19 January 2018 *2005 - The Last Temptation of Crust With RwakeApeshit accessed February 1, 2016 *2005 - Fall 2005 Tour With Jumbo's WilcraneLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2007 - May 2007 Tour With SkeletonwitchLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2007 - West Coast Mini-Tour With Sunn O))), Earth and Wolves In The Throne RoomLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2007 - God Luck and Good Speed Tour Plugin Music accessed February 1, 2016 *2008 - August 2008 Tour With Black CobraLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2008 - November 2008 Tour With Today Is The DayLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2008 - 2008 NC Residency Ultimate Metal ForumsAccessed 16 December 2016 *2009 - Spring 2009 Tour With Down and Hank Williams IIILambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2009 - Fall 2009 Tour With Melvins and DownBrooklynVegan accessed February 1, 2016 *2010 - February 2010 Tour (Canceled) Lambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2010 - Nine-Toe Tour With Black Tusk, The Gates of Slumber and Struck By LightningLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2010 - Fall 2010 Tour Lambgoat *2011 - Jason... The Dragon Tour With ASG and ZoroasterThe Obelisk accessed February 1, 2016 *2011 - Fall 2011 Tour With Saviours, Bison BC and Fight AmpBlow The Scene accessed February 1, 2016 *2012 - April 2012 Tour With ASG and CoughCVLT nation accessed February 1, 2016 *2012 - Summer 2012 European TourStonerRock EU accessed February 1, 2016 *2012 - Lillie: F-65 North American Tour With Saint Vitus and SourveinScion A/V accessed February 1, 2016 *2013 - West Coast 2013 Tour The Obelisk accessed February 1, 2016 *2013 - May 2013 TourInvisible Oranges accessed February 1, 2016 *2013 - Summer 2013 tour With ASG and Lo-PanBlow The Scene accessed February 1, 2016 *2014 - 2014 West Coast Tour With Black CobraLambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2014 - Australia/New Zealand Tour With Corrosion of ConformityThe Obelisk accessed February 1, 2016 *2014 - September 2014 TourThe Obelisk accessed February 1, 2016 *2015 - Europe 2015 Tour With Today Is The DayThe Sleeping Shaman accessed February 1, 2016Lambgoat accessed February 1, 2016 *2015 - 2015 March/April North American Tour With King ParrotMetalinjection accessed February 1, 2016 *2015 - Goliathan Tour With Kings DestroyCollege Savings Plan Blog accessed February 1, 2016 *2015 - November 2015 Tour With Full of Hell and Lazer/WulfProfound Lord Records accessed February 1, 2016 *2016 - 2016 March/April North American Tour With Author & Punisher, Today Is The Day and Lord DyingWeedmetal accessed February 1, 2016 *2016 - 2016 Australia/New Zealand Tour With ConanThe Obelisk accessed 16 April, 2016. *2016 - 2016 Australia/New Zealand Tour With Arabrot, ConjurerThe Obelisk accessed 16 April, 2016. *2017 - 2017 March/April North American Tour With ASG, BeitTheMeansWeedeater Facebook Accessed 3 February 2017 *2017 - 2017 April/May North American Tour With Primitive Man; Karma To Burn, The Obsessed and Fatso Jetson on select dates.Weedeater FacebookAccessed 7 March 2017 *2017 - 2017 June North American Tour With Black Wizard, Serial HawkWeedeater FacebookAccessed 2 May 2017 *2017 - 2017 August/September North American Tour with Beitthemeans, Telekinetic YetiThe ObeliskAccessed 26 June 2017 *2018 - God Luck and Good Speed 2018 North American Tour with Hyborian, BaskWeedeater FacebookAccessed 31 January 2018 *2018 - European Spring Tour 2018Weedeater FacebookAccessed 21 February 2018 *2018 - North American Summer Tour 2018 with Zeke, SierraWeedeater FacebookAccessed 26 April 2018 *2018 - December North American Mini-TourWeedeater Facebook *2019 - A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void with Corrosion of Conformity, Crowbar, MothershipWeedeater Facebook *2019 - 2019 Winter North American ShowsWeedeater Facebook *2019 - 2019 March North American Tour with ASG, Toke, BeitthemeansWeedeater Facebook *2019 - 2019 April North American Tour with The Skull, ASG, Black Cobra, High Tone Son of a Bitch and Beitthemeans depending on datesWeedeater Facebook *2019 - 2019 May/June North American Tour with IrataWeedeater Facebook *2019 - 2019 Summer European TourWeedeater Facebook *2019 - Fall 2019 North American TourThe Obelisk *2020 - Spring 2020 North American Tour with The Goddamn Gallows, The Atomic Bitchwax, Worshipper External Links *Weedeater Official *Steel For Brains Interview *CVLT Nation Interview *Metal Assault Interview *L.A. Record Interview *Chronicles of Chaos Interview *Metal Injection Interview. References Category:Band Category:Stoner Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Wilmington Category:North Carolina Category:Southern Lord Records Category:USA Category:Season of Mist Category:Dixie Dave Collins Category:Dave Shepherd Category:Keith Kirkum